


You Are Safe [M4F] [F4F]

by brownpollypocket



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Consent, Domestic, F/F, F/M, GFE, Kisses, Sweet, bfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownpollypocket/pseuds/brownpollypocket
Summary: You listen to your girlfriend.
Kudos: 18





	You Are Safe [M4F] [F4F]

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s Note:   
> Hello, I hope you’re doing well <3 This script is for VA performers on Reddit. Please send any questions or comments you may have for me to my Reddit account (brownpollypocket) :) On this rare occasion, I ask that any improv comes with consideration for this specific script’s subject matter (minus the cookie/aunt lead-in ofc lol). All SFX and performance suggestions are optional. All characters are over the age of eighteen and you should be too tbh. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Key:   
> [Brackets] = Actions & SFX  
> (Parenthesis) = Performance Suggestions
> 
> All Suggested SFX:   
> “Film score” or one instrumental, plate clinking on a table/nightstand, sheets rustling

[“film score” playing softly; plate clinks onto a nightstand]

I still think we should have split that last cookie.

No, I only mentioned them 'cause it doesn’t take as long as you think to make.

You *could* pop the premade stuff in, but where’s the fun in that? You can eat the dough when you make it at home. 

Well…theoretically, you could eat the dough. 

Right. They do make doughs you can eat now, but still…

Let me scooch on closer.

[sheets rustling]

I’m just saying you’ve had cookies made with brown butter before and you can’t tell me it isn’t worth the extra time. 

I’m pretty sure you have?

When we went to my aunt’s divorce party and she hadn’t actually planned for it so the only thing…right, right you remember—and she only had these ghost pepper wings and tequila.

It might as well have been ghost pepper. I thought my tongue was going to fall off after the fourth one.

You didn’t even have two wings though. 

(pause)

(soft laugh) I think she invited every couple she knew…I still don’t know why so many of us showed up.

It was. I didn’t know she could sing like that. She couldn’t hit the Mariah notes, but who can?

I’m not telling her that. 

‘Cause then she’ll ask to sing at every get together from now on. Every single one. 

You say that now, but once she sings ‘Fantasy’ for the 3000th time then we’ll see how you feel.

(pause)

But yeah, it was the only thing I could think to make from what she had. 

(mock offense) You couldn’t tell the difference?

It’s been too long since. I’ll have to make you some. 

One without brown butter and one with. 

Yep. You’ll never go back. 

[sheets & blankets shuffle]

Let me get under the covers now…get some of that back. Thanks, thanks—(quick hiss) why are your feet always freezing?

(laugh) Don’t glide those icebergs up my calves. 

(light laughter fades) (pause)

Hmm?

Yeah, she’s fine. I think she had a second divorce party. 

Heard she had actual food and water at that one. 

About a week ago for a few hours. 

She seemed happy, really happy. She said it was all amicable…either way it was nice to hear her sound so excited about the new place—oh, she wants to go with you and my mom to look for rug. She’ll probably text you about it soon. 

(smile is beyond evident in your voice)

It sounded like she was bouncing around the room when we talked. 

Yeah. 

(soft laugh) Can’t seem to find a word beyond ‘nice,’ but it was. 

We all get shit thrown at us—at work, day-to-day, sometimes moment-to-moment—when I get to hear you all happy…(almost nonchalant because of course) it makes me happy too. 

What?

(an even bigger smile in your tone)

What?

[your girlfriend says ‘I love you’] (you’ve heard her say so a million and one times, but every single instance feels like the first—including this one)

I love you too. 

[she kisses you.]

(soft laugh)

[another quick kiss from her]

[the listener gives pecks throughout this next line. feel free to follow the ~peck breaks given or insert your own] (you’re increasingly delighted—even a little giggly maybe—with each one as well)

Is this [kiss] because I don’t [kiss] want my [kiss] aunt to be [kiss] miserable? [kiss]

No?

[the kisses continue, getting slower and deeper as they go on]

(soft laugh) You’re tangling all the sheets getting on my lap like that.

[gentle kisses start up again and go on for a bit, getting a bit more passionate with time. no rushing involved]

Do you want to?

Are you sure you do?

Okay. 

[back to the kisses once again, but you start with your own gentle peck this time first as if you’re asking if she’s sure one more time. the kisses continue throughout the next few lines]

Right along your jaw…down your neck…I can feel how fast your heart is beating…down to your collar bone... 

Can I touch you underneath your—(soft laugh) well, my shirt? Can I touch you?

(pause)

My fingertips just across this pretty stomach of yours…your waist and—

[any kisses cease]

Baby?

Baby, you tensed up just then. 

(pause) 

(softly) I’m moving my hands away.

(not panicked, just concerned.)

You’re breathing so quickly, your hands are balled into fists. 

Baby…

'It’s fine?' You don’t need to feel like you have—

But it doesn’t seem fine.

(a bit of an even longer pause here as you give her some time, as you check for any signs of intensifying distress)

(kind, gentle) There we go. Thanks for looking at me.

Be honest with me please. Do you want to?

(yet another pause. this one heavier. you can practically feel her nervousness as she finally says ‘no.’)

Okay.

Yep. Okay.

Do you want to watch something else? I think your coworker lied ‘cause this is more of a ‘so-bad-it’s-bad’ kind of film so…

Baby, please don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. 

But there’s nothing to feel bad about. 

I don’t wanna start up on my speech again, but…you never, ever need to apologize for saying ‘no.’ Ever. For any reason. 

(tone just a touch lighter) I’ll just keep repeating it until you tell me to shut up about it.

(a little longer of a pause here)

Your hands are shaking now and your breathing’s still a little…

You want to do the exercises you learned?

Was that a nod?

You wanna hold my hands this time?

They’re all yours. Squeeze as tightly as you need to. 

Ready?

[feel free to adjust this section into a breathing exercise or tempo you prefer and a few encouraging words of your choice.]

Breathe in. 1…2…3…4…5…6…Now, breathe out slowly. Don’t force it. 2…3…4…5…6…

Again. In. 1…2…3…4…5…6…And out. 1…2…3…4…5…6…

Good job, baby. Good job. In. 1…2…3…4…5…6…Out. 1…2…3…4…5…6…

One more time. 1…2…3…4…5…6…And out. 1…2…3…4…5…6…

(your own deep breath)

Feeling a little better?

Alright, alright. 

(longer pause; you’re a little in a daze here)

Just…tracing my thumb along the veins here…your own little road map on the back of your hand. 

What am I thinking about?

(yet another pause, almost equal to the one prior)

(like you’re saying ‘I love you’ again)

How much I care about you.

I care about you and you should never be guilted into doing anything you don’t want to do or have anyone get upset with you because you don’t want to or—I never want you to feel too scared or too uncomfortable or too anxious to say ‘no.’

(gently) No, I know. You feel whatever you need to feel. I just…

(this next line: you want her to know you mean it with everything in you)

You don’t want to…and that is enough. That is and always will be enough.

(the two of you take a moment to let that fact settle in)

Do you want to talk about it?

You just want to go to sleep. Sounds good.

(soft laugh) You’re saving me from this fuuucking awful movie. Let me turn this off. That’s the last recommendation we get from Carol. 

Yep, yep. Off my lap. Up, up, up. 

[rustle of sheets]

I don’t know how your calves aren’t asleep after that. 

I figured. I am still gonna need my half of the sheets back though.

[more rustling] 

You want to?

Big spoon or little spoon?

You don’t have to ask me twice.

I like when your face is the last thing I see before I go to sleep.

What?

(soft laugh) I’m not being mushy…Well, maybe I am, but I’m also telling the truth.

[sheets rustle a little]

(a few seconds pass as you're finally settling into bed)

Hmm?

I’ve never heard of that combination before. 

…oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.

(laugh) I didn’t say it was weird. I just said the name of the cookie.

I can…as long as you let me make them with brown butter.

(let several seconds pass as the very first signs of ~sleepy start to hit you)

(a bit of a contented sigh)

Nothing, it’s…(said like yet another ‘I love you’) your feet are still cold. 

(as a very mini-sleep aid: I suggest at least 30 seconds of calm and steadying breathing for the listener to settle in with maybe another rustle or two of the sheets)


End file.
